The invention relates to novel, metal-containing porphyrin heterocycles and methods for their preparation.
Metal-containing porphyrin heterocycles represent an important and useful class of organic compounds. Metal porphyrins are widely distributed in nature and play, in certain instances, important roles in various biological processes, such as photosynthesis. Synthetic metal-containing porphyrins are well known and have been used in inter alia studies of enzymatic catalysis and as useful catalysts in their own right.
Certain metal-containing porphyrin heterocycles have been shown to be useful as phosphorescent dopants in organic light-emitting devices. (See, for example, U.S. Pat. No.6,303,238).
Although much has been learned in earlier work, there is nonetheless a need for new metal-containing porphyrin heterocycles which exhibit new or improved properties relative to known materials.